Boogly
|code= (none) }} Boogly is a Glowkie Mixel. Description Personality Boogly is a very pretentious snob. Nothing impresses him, and he claims to other Mixels that he's done everything that there is to do in life. He complains all the time and is very critical. Physical Appearance Boogly has a bulgy, molelike body with two bug-like appendages on both side, and a jaw with a black underbite with four teeth pointing up, which resembles a triangle pointed upside-down. At the top of the body is a navy blue overbite with two teeth tapered on. and one cycloptic eye. He has four legs, with the front two having a black skinny look with one honeydew toenail on each, and the back having navy blue feet with two honeydew toenails on each. He also has a black toque, covering his eyelid. Ability He has very strong teeth and can bite through anything. Biography Early life Little is known about Boogly's early life. He did create the Mixel Moon caverns using his sharp teeth, and he managed to become leader of the Glowkies at some point. Adventures Memorable Quotes Set Information Boogly was released as part of the Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41535 and he contains 52 pieces. Trivia * He is the leader of the Glowkies. * His name is derived from "bug", "googly", and "boogeyman". It can also come from "oogly boogly", a familiar word for "horrible". * He is the only member in the Glowkies not to be based on a bat. * He appears to be based off a nocturnal insect crossed with a mole. He is the third insectoid Mixel, the first being Wizwuz and the second being Scorpi. *He has one eye like Globert, Niksput, Flamzer, Vulk, Magnifo, Glomp, Seismo, Teslo, and Kraw. He is one of the four cycloptic Series 4 Mixels. He is the first cycloptic Mixel to not use a circular 2x2 tile for an eye. Rather, he uses a glow-in-the-dark minifigure head. * Strangely, he and Flamzer are the only Series 4 Mixels who did not appear in Mixels in Spaaaace!!. * His eyelid originally looked like a regular Mixel's, rather than a black toque. The toque suggests that the Mixel Moon may be cold. He is the second Mixel to have clothing on his eye, the first being Mesmo, though other Mixels use minifgure hats and helmets to represent organic eyelids. *It was his jaws that created the Glowkies' glowing lair deep in the Mixel Moon's caves. *His two extra appendages make him look slightly similar to the Flexers. *He is the shortest Glowkie. *The bottom of his body is black in his set, but is navy blue underneath in the cartoon. *He is the first Mixel who isn't a member of the Flexers tribe to have tentacles. *He is the first Mixel to have the power to fly but not have wings or jetpacks. Instead, he can flap his feelers like wings. As such, he is the only Mixel inhabiting Mixel Moon without wings or a jetpack Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Bioluminescence Category:Navy blue Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Mixels with tentacles Category:Jointed Feet Category:More than two legs Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bug like Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Covered eyes Category:Alien Mixels Category:Annoying Characters Category:Six teeth Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Leaders Category:Four legs Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Elemental Eyes Category:Flying